A knight's tale
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: ~Mimato~ To stop a war, and fall into the world of adventure, a princess and a prince ran away from their kingdoms... And when they meet, love finds its way to them. Weren't they supposed to hate each other? Or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hyaaaaaaaa!! You guys remember me? You know, from the fic "I'm with you"? Yeaaaaaah, that b&%$# that you want to kill! ^^U The one that should have updated that fic AGES ago... Ah well, gomen! And welcome to my newest fic!! To think I did this fic a year ago... It is, originally, in Portuguese, and it's the first time I change a Portuguese fic of mine to English! It's sooooo cool doing it! I remember when I started typing it, I told my friends about the good fic I was writing they were like "Oh I want to read it I want!" and I had to print it and take to school with me, and my friend even came to my house with his bike to take the fic home and read it ^^U It was really funny... Now, one of my favorite fics in Portuguese is being written in English! YAY! Oh, and to make you feel any better, it HAS AN END! I wrote 4 chapters originally, which I'm gonna turn into 8 or 7 in English, and it does have a sequel! ^_^ Now I'm shutting up, and I'm letting you read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ¬¬U Guess what? Don't own, don't sue. Simple as that =P

Pairings:Mimato, with bits of Takari and Taiora, and Davis/OC.

Keys: "lala" is talking and _italic_ is thinking

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

A Knight's tale

Chapter 1: Start

By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

A long, long time ago, there has been what turned out to be the tale knight of a very brave knight, turning him a legend. This knight proved to be the best of all, but... Has he been always this good? Has he always had everything he wanted? That is the story that I'm about to tell you... The knight's brave tale.

There have been these two kingdoms: the Kingdom of Kazind, and the Kingdom of Hire. These two kingdoms were very friendly, and their kings were real friends. These kings always visited each other, and kept the peace between their kingdoms.

The king of Kazind had a daughter, and he wanted her to be the best queen of all times, making it that she was always around him when he took important decisions and when citizens asked him for help.

The king of Hire had a son, and he always wanted him to be a great king, and that he was fair and liked his people and everything in his land.

But both children didn't want that things were like that, in their mind always wanting something more... What they didn't knew was that their fathers had all their lives planned.

In the Southern Kingdom of Hire...

Young prince Yamato, 11 years old, and his friend of all times, Taichi Kamiya, also 11 years old, spied on the training of the knights, that were testing their skills at the right moment.

The prince had golden hair, and aqua-eyes, so deep and blue like the ocean itself. His friend had dark brown hair, that was oddly spiked, and dark-brown eyes as well.

"Tai..." prince Matt whispered to his friend. "... can you see them? It must be really hard to be a knight..."

"Yeah, I can see that." whispered Tai back.

"Yes, but... I'll be a knight." Matt said, paying full attention in what he would have to do, observing the knights in training.

"You're _still_ with that idea of yours?" Tai asked, looking at his friend. "You can't be a knight! You're the _prince_! Your father would never allow you..."

"I don't mind if he will and not, Tai. He has my whole life planned, but _I_ want to make my own destiny, and I will be a knight!" Matt answered, quite loudly.

"Prince Yamato! Mr. Kamiya! What are you doing here?"

"Oops!"

At the Northern Kingdom of Kazind...

Princess Mimi, 10 years old, looked through her room's window, observing the land she would, in the future, rule. Her long light-chestnut hair fell a little down her shoulders, and her light-brown eyes showed no emotion at all... Mimi had a look of pure boredom, when her friend entered her room.

Sora Takenouchi, her friend, had shoulder-length red hair, and lovely light-brown eyes. The 11-year-old girl saw the little princess, and walked over to her.

"Mimi, what are you doing in here?" she asked, concerned. "I've been looking for you for more than half an hour!" she said, but the girl just sighed.

"Well, Sora, I was just here, looking out, without anything to do..." Mimi answered unhappily.

"But your father summons you." Sora said, hand on hips.

"No!!" Mimi cried out, shaking her head. "He probably wants me to hear another poor citizen without a cow or something, or some stupid village leader wanting an agreement of some sort..." she complained.

"Mimi! You can't talk like that!" Sora said in disbelief. "In the future, you'll have to do this 'stupid things' as you call them, because you'll be..."

"'The best queen of all times'! I already know this story, Sora, but that's... not what I want for me... Do the same things every single day, will be eternal torture!" Mimi said sadly.

"But Mimi..." Sora said, while walking over to her, sitting beside her, and looking into her eyes. "... this will be your future. Your destiny. What do you want?" she asked.

"This won't be my future!" Mimi exclaimed. "This will be a destiny created by my father, that never lets me do anything alone! Before I want to live my own adventures!" her friend laughed.

"Adventures?" she said, with a sad smile. "Mimi, you're a _princess_. What kind of adventures do you want?" she asked.

"I don't know, Sora, but I will." She replied, smiling. "And you'll see."

"Dreaming is not forbidden." Her friend said.

"By the way, Sora..." asked Mimi, going back to the main subject. "... what does my father want?"

"Oh! You're late for your magic training." Sora answered, smirking.

"Oh my! You're right!!" Mimi said, in shock.

"That's what you get when you're too out into your daydream..." Sora said, laughing.

"Well, Sora, at least magic is something that doesn't bore me! C'mon!" and with that, Mimi hurried out of the room.

"Hey, wait!"

Mimi and Matt. Both wanted some kind of adventure. However... they did not know what would happen in their future. And that would change the way of things drastically.

*To Be Continued*

- Okay, so THAT was short. But c'mon, it's just the beginning! And as I told you, originally this whole fic only had 4 chapter, and this one up there *points to the chapter* is just the few pages that contain the beginning of the real first chapter. Don't worry, I'll have the second chapter (actually, the continuation of the first chapter) posted out soon, just wait! For now, I can only ask you... PLEASE REVIEW!! Okay? Thanks! See ya!! -


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I'm back!! ^_^ So, how're you guys doing? I'm glad at least some people like my story... And it's for you guys *points to reviewers* that I write this new chapter!! Thanks for letting me know you liked and actually read my story... Now on with this, ne?

Disclaimer: No own. No sue. Depression is my friend! *cries*

Pairings:Mimato, with bits of Takari, Taiora, Kenyako and Davis/OC.

Keys: "lala" is talking and _italic_ is thinking

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

A Knight's tale

Chapter 2: War

By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

9 years later...

*At the Hire's Castle*

"Prince Yamato!" one of the soldiers called, and the now 19 year old turned around, facing him. The young prince, now a man, had marvelous blonde hair, and ocean-like eyes, in which the dream of becoming a knight still remained.

"Yes?" he asked, in a deep voice.

"Your father, the High Majesty, summons you." The soldier said, bowing to him.

"My father?" Matt asked, and the soldier nodded. The young prince sighed slightly, and walked silently towards the throne room.

He wondered what his father wanted to him, and expected it was something important, since his birthday was only a week away...

"Yes, my father?" he asked, walking towards his father's throne.

"Matt, my young and beloved son. We are only a week away from your birthday." He spoke, and Matt blinked.

"Err... and...?" he said, and his father continued.

"In a week, you shall be 20 years old." He said, and Matt nodded.

"That I know, but..." he tried to say, but his father cut him off before he could finish.

"It's already in the day for you to get a fiancée." The king claimed, and Matt's jaw fell.

*At the Kazind's palace*

"What? A fiancé... for me? But why?" princess Mimi asked her father, the king of Kazind, who summoned her, claiming he needed to talk about something very important with her.

The long light-chestnut hair of the princess' fell down to her waist, and her light-brown eyes were wide with shock. The 19 years old young-woman had no idea that her father wanted her to marry already.

"Well, my sweet daughter... You have completed 19 years it's been a month, and you're a beautiful girl, a woman in fact. And it's now the time for you to get a fiancé. I indeed have already someone in my mind..." the king said.

~ ~ ~

"What?!" prince Matt exclaimed. "Mimi Tachikawa? Daughter of the king from the Kazind's Kingdom?!" he asked, still shocked.

"Exactly." His father nodded calmly.

"But... but I don't even know her!" Matt said, trying to get out of this one.

"That's a big opportunity to do so." The kind, looking into his son's eyes, as if pleading for him to accept things already.

"But, dad..." Matt said, looking away. "I... I don't even... love her..." he whispered, and his father sighed heavily.

"That'll be just a matter of time." He replied, and Matt looked at him again, not more than ever determined to stop this.

"I won't marry some that I don't know! She can be annoying, stuck-up, snob, and the worst of all: she can be ugly!" he said.

~ ~ ~

"Are you kidding me?!" Mimi asked, perplexed. "Yamato Ishida, from the Kingdom near us Hire? I don't know him, father! He can be a skinny, annoying, snob, and the worst of all, HE CAN BE UGLY!" she exclaimed. (A/N: Whoa, did they read each other's mind? And what's the thing with being ugly? lol, guess, they dun wanna marry ugly people...)

~ ~ ~

"Matt!" the king of Hire said. "Mimi is not like that! She's sweet, nice, sincere, and has an incredible beauty!" he said, drawing every word.

~ ~ ~

"Mimi!" the ruler of Kazind spoke. "Matt is a young man very noble, a gentleman, strong, fair, and all the other girls from his kingdom would give everything to be in your place!" he told his stubborn daughter.

"Right, but what if I don't like him?"

~ ~ ~

"You'll love her, my son!" the king said, getting rather annoyed by this argument already. "At least try and meet her..."

~ ~ ~

"I WON'T MARRY SOMEONE THAT IS A TOTAL STRANGER TO ME! NEVER!" both heirs of the throne yelled to their fathers. Both exit the throne room of their respective castles, and hurry to their rooms.

*At Kazind*

"I can't believe he wants me to marry someone I don't even know!" Mimi said, throwing herself on her comfy bed.

"Mimi!" her best friend Sora said, entering her room. Now the princess' guardian, her friend wore equipment and clothes of a noble knight, having a sword placed on her waist. Her red-hair came to her shoulders, and her eyes, the light-brown orbs were still as soft and gentle as when she was a little girl. "I've heard everything, and how could you talk like that to your father?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sora?! Have you really heard everything? He wanted me to marry this... Yamato, and I don't know him! Worse, I... don't love him.." Mimi said, her voice trailing off.

"But Mimi, why didn't you accept what your father said? Like that, you _could _meet him..." Sora tried to say.

"Me? No! Imagine if he was like those dragons from Draco Mountain?" she asked, frowning. "I really don't want to take the risk. And I really don't want to marry yet..." Mimi said, shaking her head.

"Mimi..." Sora said, feeling bad for her friend.

*At Hire*

"He _has_ to be kidding me." Matt said, falling on his bed like a rock.

"Yo Matt, I've heard everything, and... don't you think you're being a little... precipitated, man?" Tai asked from the doorway. The prince's guardian looked strong and courageous, but acted like a boy... and had the mentality of one too.

"Precipitated, Tai?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, cause look... She could be as beautiful as a goddess..." Tai said, in a dreamy-like tone.

"Yeah, and who knows? Maybe she may look like the ravens that fly over the Fear Forest?" Matt asked, and Tai became silent.

"You're right. That's really a risk I'd NEVER want to take..." Tai finally said, and Matt sweatdropped.

"Tai, has anyone told you you're a really animating type of guy?" Matt asked, and his friend shook his head. "Well, there's a first time for everything..." Matt sighed.

Meanwhile, somewhere, in the forest located between the two Kingdoms of Hire and Kazind, the Fear Forest...

"So, Ishida and Tachikawa are planning on marrying their heirs? And these ones, on other hand, don't want to..." a figure said, wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered its face, located in a shack, looking through a crystal ball, that was indeed black. "Interesting, really interesting... I guess it's time for me to put my plan into practice." It continued.

Then, the figure caught a staff that was located just beside the table where it was sitting, and murmured...

"Sgnik lo of owt es eht neew teb mo olb etah d na droc sid eh te kam d na nois sim siht niem pleh, ssen krad eht fo sdog." The words echoed...

*At Kazind*

"Ken!" the king Sid calls.

"Yes, your majesty?" enters a boy with navy-blue hair, and blue eyes, bowing low before his king.

"Where is Miya?" the king asked, and the boy known as Ken looked up.

"Miya?" he asked. "She's coming, why does your majesty asks?"

"I need her to do me a favor." The king said, just as another one entered the throne room.

"You called for me, majesty?" a little fairy asked, positioning her small self in front of the king. She had lavender hair, and light-brown eyes, and her wings were transparent but long, looking like a butterfly's wing.

"Miya, I would like you to deliver a message for me to king Isadore, from Hire." The king of Kazind said, and the fairy nodded.

"Yes, your majesty." She said, and bowed, grabbing the king's message, and flying off.

"What was that, may I ask your majesty?" Ken asked, turning to the king.

"It was a small message about a very important subject..." the king was saying, but trailed off. He was hearing something, really low, that was reaching his ears, non-stop.

__

Sgnik lo of owt es eht neew teb mo olb etah d na droc sid eh te kam d na nois sim siht niem pleh, ssen krad eht fo sdog. It kept saying. Soon, the king started to see the world blurry, and was feeling horrible. Ken, with his magic, noticed that the king's aura was different, and looking at his face, noticed that something was really wrong.

"Your majesty?" he asked slowly.

"He.... help... me..." the king muttered, and the boy's eyes widened.

"Yes!" he said, and ran off. In the way, he still saw Miya, flying lazily, almost getting out of the window.

"Miya!" he called, and she looked back at him.

"Ken!" she exclaimed happily, and went to him, a big smile on her face. "Huh? What's wrong?" she asked, noticing he was in a hurry, and looked perturbed.

"Where's Princess Mimi?" he asked urgently.

"In her room, why?" Miya said, but Ken had already gone, and didn't look back at her, leaving her very mad at him. "That Ken..." she said, and hmph-ed, finally leaving the palace.

The room's door was open, so Ken hurried to the doorway, and screaming for help.

"Princess Mimi, help!" he exclaimed, and Sora and Mimi looked at him instantly.

"What is it, Ken?" Sora asked.

"The... king..." he said, panting. "There's something wrong with the king!" he finished, and Mimi's eyes widened.

"Dad!!" she exclaimed, and ran out of the room, towards the throne room. When she got there, she saw her father sitting normally on his throne. "Dad?" she said.

"Well, what's wrong, my daughter?" he asked simply. To Sora, the king Sid looked normal, but both Mimi and Ken noticed by his aura that something had changed.

"What happened, daddy? Ken went to call us, saying there was something wrong with you." Mimi said, in a serious tone.

"With me? Oh, my young Ken, there was nothing wrong with me, what made you say such a thing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But your majesty..." but Ken stopped talking, getting Mimi's glance. She believed in him.

"There's nothing wrong with me, my dear daughter, now you can retire yourselves." The king said.

"Yes, your majesty." Sora said, both her and Ken bowing.

"Yes, dad." Mimi said, leaving along with the others.

*At Hire*

The king Isadore was sitting on his throne, when he heard something.

"Is there someone here?" he asked, looking around. No answer. He got his attention back to some important papers, when he heard something again. But now, it was clear.

__

Sgnik lo of owt es eht neew teb mo olb etah d na droc sid eh te kam d na nois sim siht niem pleh, ssen krad eht fo sdog. It kept saying. His vision became very blurry, and he tried to call someone, but he couldn't make his voice to come out. Soon, he saw nothing more.

Takeru, the king Isadore's younger son, entered the throne room a few moments later.

"Dad, where is..." but Takeru, that studied magic since he was a little boy, noticed something about his father. His aura looked... darker.

"Yes son?" he asked, looking from his papers to TK.

"I... wanted to know where's Matt?" asked TK, still thinking about the strange feeling he had.

"Probably in his room, Takeru." The king answered, getting back to his papers.

"Yes, sure..." TK said, giving his father one last glance. Walking to his brother's room, TK kept thinking.

__

Probably it was just my imagination... or maybe not?

When he got to Matt's room, he saw him and Tai talking.

"Hey Tai!" he said, smiling. The boy turned to him, and smiled too.

"Hey TK." He said.

"What's wrong, TK? You look disturbed." Matt said, looking at his brother's face carefully.

"It's nothing really, Matt... Just something that caught my attention..." TK said thoughtful.

"And what is it?" Tai and Matt asked at the same time.

"Matt... Have you noticed something different with dad lately?" TK asked, but Matt shook his head, then frowned.

"No besides the fact that he wants me to marry Sid's daughter." Matt said.

"That's not news, and it's _king_ Sid, Matt." TK said serious.

"What do you mean... you knew?!" Matt asked, his jaw hanging open.

"Well, yes I did." TK replied, and Matt hurried to him, grabbing him by the collar.

"And you didn't tell me anything?!" Matt asked angry.

"Matt!" TK exclaimed, trying to make his brother to release him. "He told me not to, and why are you so mad?!" TK asked, as Matt released him and crossed his arms.

"Oh, because..." but Matt couldn't finish. A scream coming from the throne's room cut him off.

"HOW DARE HIM!?" the king shouted.

"Huh?!" everyone exclaimed, and hurried to their king.

Arriving there, Matt, Tai and TK found the king with a letter in hands, and a little fairy flying around him.

"What does it says? What, what?" she kept asking.

"What is my father?" Matt asked curious.

"That Tachikawa rejects my son, underestimating him? She'll see!" he said furious.

"Tachikawa? Isn't that the name of the real family from Kazind?" Tai asked in a low voice.

"Yes, it is Tai." TK answered.

The king exited the throne room, and soon his footsteps couldn't be heard anymore.

"Where could he have gone to?" Tai asked.

"Probably to the Shadow Mage's home." Said a voice behind them, and they turned around to meet a boy with red hair and black eyes.

"Izzy!" they exclaimed.

"Why would he go see this... what was the name again?" Tai asked dumbly.

"Shadow Mage." Izzy repeated.

"And who is this Shadow Mage?" Matt asked.

"They say she can see the future, and that she helps in crucial decisions. Her family has predicted many wars, but the real problem is that the Shadow Mage uses black magic to do her visions, and her whole family has already been killed by many realities, accused of creating the wars." Izzy explained.

"But... why would my father want to see this Shadow Mage?" TK asked, pale by now.

"Do you... think he wants to..?" Matt tried to say.

"Create a war between Hire and Kazind?" Tai finished.

"Who knows?" Izzy said, looking at the floor.

"Look, if you may excuse me, I'm going, byez!" the little fairy Miya said, and flew out of the castle.

"Who was that thing?" Tai asked.

"She brought the letter to the king." Izzy said.

"It was because of that that he was like that?" TK asked.

"Yes." Izzy nodded.

"What would be in that letter?" Matt thought out-loud, and the room grew silent.

The next day, at Kazind...

"WHAT?!" the king Sid exclaimed, with a letter that had just been delivered to him.

"What is it, dad?" Mimi asked, getting to his side.

"Mimi, my beloved daughter... That had been declared war." The king replied, and Mimi's eyes widened.

"War?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes... Jyou!!" he ordered. Soon, a young knight with long blue hair came to him.

"Yes, you majesty?" he said, bowing on his right knee in front of the king.

"Tell all the others knights, that in a week there will begin a war against the Kingdom of Hire." The king demanded.

"War, your majesty?! But weren't they our allies?" the knight asked, eyes wide.

"Just do as I said!" the king ordered, and the knight shivered slightly.

"Y-yes, your majesty." With that, he exited the room.

__

War...? Mimi thought. She left the throne room hurriedly, towards her room. When she got there, she opened her wardrobe. She changed in different clothes, and placed a long cloak over her shoulders.

"Mimi, what is this?" Sora asked, getting inside the room.

"I'm going to the Kingdom of Hire." Mimi simply said.

"Hire?! But your father just declared that the war will begin between the two kingdoms, you can't go there!" Sora exclaimed.

"But I will!" Mimi said, determined. "I want to try and stop them."

"I'm coming with you." Sora said firmly, but Mimi shook her head.

"No, Sora!" she said.

"But I am your guardian!" Sora told her.

"Stay here, Sora, and try to change my father's head, or find something out." Mimi said.

"But Mimi..."

"Bye, Sora." Mimi said, hugging her friend. "Wish me luck."

"Goodbye, Mimi..."

*At Hire*

"War, Matt?" Tai asked.

"That was what he told the troop's leader." Matt replied.

"What are we going to do?" TK asked preoccupied.

"We need to do something! Kari is going to come back from Kazind in a week, and she may get herself involved in the war!" Tai said concerned about his sister.

"I'm going to Kazind, to try and stop King Sid." Matt said, now more determined than ever.

"We'll go with you." Tai said, but Matt shook his head violently.

"No, I'll go alone. You two stay here, and try to make my father forget this idea." Matt said, and the two sighed, knowing that he wouldn't let them go with him.

"Good luck, big bro." TK told him.

"I'll need, TK. I'll need..." 

Matt and Mimi left their kingdoms behind, towards the other kingdom... But what is really going to happen with these two?

*To Be Continued*

- Whoa!! O_O Long!! Took me 3 days to turn it from Portuguese to English... *phew* I'm very tired right now... Hope you guys are liking it, AND PLEASE REVIEW!! Next week there'll be a brand new chapter for you guys! ^_^ Bye, and until then, see ya! -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my, thank you for the reviews!! ^^ I'm glad to know some of you like my story...

__

divine-angel143 - ^^ I'm glad you like it, here's the new chapter!!

__

Not Just A Girl - Thanks! I appreciate your review! Here's the new chp!

__

mimato-chicky-chick - Thanks for reviewing, here's the new chp

__

Kaye - *sighs* I hope you like it... I know that there must be a lot of fics like this, but well... I can't help it if there's some cliché... This story was written so long time ago...

__

LiL-AnImE-LuVeR - lol, you're right!! It was a backwards sentence ^_^

__

Savoan Locc - You know, if you hate Mimato (and us Mimato writers/fans for that matter), why do you read Mimato fics? (I know you read, you know I'm Brazilian, and I said that in the fic) SO WHY THE HECK DO YOU COME JUST TO FLAME ME?! I do not go around criticizing Koumi FOR NO FREAKING REASON!! And you know, I didn't understand 1/3 of your review... So, if you can't even write a flame properly, so I can totally accept your flame... Please, stay away from my fics. I respect Koumi fans, so I was waiting that you would respect me as well. And flames are supposed to help the writer... Not just freaking bash a couple you don't like. Fuck off, and stay from me, I know this is not the 1st time you've flamed me like this, but I hope it's the last. I like Mimato, and there's nothing you can do to change that.

__

joy - Your wish was granted!!

__

kookey- Glad you liked the idea!! NEW CHP!!

__

Pirate-Dudette - Thanks for reviewing and here's the new chp

__

YumeTakato - n_n Here's the chp, lol

Lily: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! n.n

Disclaimer: *ahem* NO, I _do not_ own Digimon, so don't sue or annoy me cause of it. ¬¬

Pairings:Mimato, with bits of Takari, Taiora, Kenyako and Davis/OC.

Keys: "lala" is talking and _italic_ is thinking

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

A Knight's tale

Chapter 3: Meeting

By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

In the last chapter, Mimi and Matt got out of their kingdoms to try and stop the way between the two kingdoms, Hire and Kazind. But... would it be easy to do so?

*At Kazind*

Ken walked through the palace, Miya flying just beside him, both looking for Mimi. However, they just met Sora getting out of the castle.

"Sora, where's Princess Mimi?" Ken asked suspicious.

"She got out of the castle. I'm going after her." Sora said simply.

"Got out? What do you mean?" Ken asked, fearing the worse.

"She went towards Hire, to try making King Isadore forget about the war." Sora answered.

"She went to Hire?!" Ken exclaimed, blinking. "But to get there..."

"I know, that's why I'm going after her." Sora said.

"We're going with you!" Miya said, and Ken nodded. Sora smiled.

"Okay, let's go then." Sora said, nodding.

"What's going on?" someone asked, as they were about to leave. "What is this about war? Where are you going?"

A girl with light-brown and short hair, plus brown eyes stood behind them, looking rather confused.

"K-Kari?!" Sora asked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I want to know what's going on." Kari said simply, looking at each one of them.

"It's a long story..." Sora said, sighing.

Ken and Sora told Kari everything that was happening, and the girl looked determined.

"I'm going with you!" she said.

"Kari, it's too dangerous!" Sora began, concerned. "We can't let you go along!"

"Sora, my brother is in that Kingdom! If this war begins, I may never see him again!" Kari complained.

"Brother? You've got a brother?" Miya asked.

"Yes. His name's Taichi. Taichi Kamiya." Kari said, smiling.

__

Taichi?.... Tai... Kamiya... Sora thought, then shook her head. _It must be a coincidence..._ (A/N: Doesn't she know that there are no coincidences, just the inevitable? *sweatdrop* Sorry, keep reading ^^U)

"And besides, I didn't stay here studying magic for nothing!" Kari said, placing her hands on her hips. Both teens sighed.

"Okay, Kari, you can go along... Right Sora?" Ken asked the elder one, and she nodded,

"Right, Kari, you'll come along. Now let's go." Sora said, and they all parted. When they were about to get out of the gates, Jyou stopped them.

"Joe, let us pass!" Sora pleaded, but the knight shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but there are the king's orders. No one leaves the palace." He said.

"I'm sorry, Joe..." Kari said, taking a small rod out of her robes. Joe blinked.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Sleep!" Kari said, agitating her rod, and a small mist covered Joe's body. Soon, he was asleep. Passing him, they headed towards Hire.

Meanwhile, in Hire...

Tai and TK walked towards the castle's main gate.

"TK..." Tai whispered. "... are you sure you want to do this? It's very dangerous, you know..."

"Tai..." TK began, and said through gritted teeth. "shut your big mouth and keep going!" he half-whispered-half-yelled.

"Okay, ok, geez..." Tai complained under his breath. "Impatient teens these days..."

Both got to the gate, but the young guard Iori didn't let them pass.

"They're the king's straight orders, Tai. No one enters, no one leaves." He said.

"Bye, Cody..." TK said, taking a staff out of... nowhere?

"What?" Cody asked.

"Illusion!" TK chanted, and Tai blinked. Cody blinked confusedly, looked around, then rubbed his head frowning, going back to his guard position.

"What the hell-" Tai began, but TK placed his hand on his mouth.

"Sush!!" he muttered, and indicated for them to keep going, walking away from Cody and the castle. Later he whispers to Tai. "I used a Illusion, you moron! He thought we weren't actually there, but he could hear us if you kept talking, and then he'd notice I used magic, dork!"

"Okay." Tai pouted and frowned. "Enough of babbling, let's move on."

And both walked away.

*Far away from Kazind's palace...*

Mimi had walked a lot, until she reached a place she wouldn't like to be...

"Uh oh..." she muttered. "I forgot about this place..."

Ahead of her, there was a big and dark forest. At the entrance, there was a sign, old and almost destroyed, with almost unreadable letters, saying "Fear Forest". (A/N: Okay, no flames... I wrote this a long time ago, and I'm using the original names of the things Sorry if it's lame...)

"I'll have to pass through this... and it's dangerous..." she took a deep breath. "But, let's go!"

Mimi entered the forest. Just as she did, strange sounds came from everywhere. She started to get scared, but kept going. She couldn't let her father create a war between her Kingdom and Hire. It was too wrong.

~ ~ ~

Matt finally got to the Forest's entrance, and shivered. Oh gods... he hadn't planned the way through such horrible place. Indeed, he had forgotten about that place...

"... I'll have to pass through this forest." He frowned. "Well, I have no time to waste."

He entered the forest quickly, and began to hear to strange animal sounds, and the sounds of the leaves moving along with the cold wind, that passed through his being, making him shiver slightly.

"Uuhh.... Freaky..." he muttered.

He started to walk, slowly and carefully, always with a bad feeling in the back of his head. After hours and hours walking (it seemed like it to him), Matt got to a way with two paths, one to the left and other to the right. Wishing luck was with him at that moment, he chose going to the left.

After a few more minutes walking, Matt heard something he wished he hadn't.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A scream (A/N: Davis: No really? Lily: Shut up ¬¬).

~ ~ ~

Mimi walked for what seemed like hours, always having the feeling she was being watched. Sometimes, she would suddenly look back, suspicious. But nothing would be there.

She finally got to a place that looked like the forest's center. There were two paths, one to the left and other to the right (A/N: You already know this... -_-U), and thinking wisely, she chose the one to the right, and kept walking.

After a little while, she heard something... not really pleasant. When she turned around, slowly and carefully, she found herself face-to-face with a wild wolf. Unable to do anything, Mimi fell to the ground, and thought nothing more than to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

~ ~ ~

Matt followed the scream, and soon he found a girl, sitting on the ground, totally terrified, while a wild wolf was slowly approaching towards her. Not a bit hesitant, he grabbed his sword on his waist, and ran to help her.

~ ~ ~

Totally terrified with the wolf, Mimi could barely move. But soon she saw something... really surprising. Someone with a sword tried to hit the wolf, but the animal realized the person's presence before and dodged, running away.

~ ~ ~

Matt tried to hit the wolf, but he realized he was there and dodged, fleeing after that.

The young prince walked towards the girl that used a cloak with a hood, and he was unable to see her face. But he saw, on her cloak, a crest... that he could swear he had seen before.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

~ ~ ~

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked.

Mimi was totally impressed.

__

He's so... handsome... she thought. After a few more seconds, she realized he had spoken to her, and hurriedly she stood up, answering him at least.

"I-I'm fine..." she replied, totally lost in his amazing blue eyes...

"You've got to be more careful." He began to say. "This forest is really dangerous, even though it's day." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

"I'm going to Hire." She answered.

"Hire? I just came from there. You just have to go..." he looked back, but saw no other path.

"Go...?" she asked, wanting to know her way.

"Well, I huh..." he closed his eyes. "I guess I'm a little lost..."

*To Be Continued*

- PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope you guys liked it!! ^^ Until next time, see ya! -


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm happy you guys like the fic!! And sorry for not updating before, gomen about that.. But hey!! Here's a new chapter for you!!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS!!! Here's a new chapter for all of you guys ^^

Disclaimer: What do you think? No, I do not own Digimon... And I never will, so shut up. 

Pairings:Mimato, with bits of Takari, Taiora, Kenyako and Davis/OC.

Keys: "lala" is talking and _italic_ is thinking

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

A Knight's tale

Chapter 4: Together in trouble

By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

While Matt and Mimi met each other, some uninvited guests approached the place where the two were...

Step by step, the two figures walked silently through the dark forest, when they began to hear voices. The taller one stopped, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder for him to stop as well. When the other turned around, ready to complain, his older friend brought a finger to his lips, in a silencing manner.

"Shush!" Tai told TK. "Listen." 

The two were standing near some bushes, and their ears were aware of each single sound that surrounded them. Getting inside the bushes, they peeked around, in search for anyone near. A little further, they spotted Matt and Mimi talking.

"Finally!" TK whispered relieved. But Tai had his attention on something else...

"Who's the goddess with him?" his mouth was hanging open. "She's really beautiful..."

"I have no idea, Tai..." TK whispered back.

But before they could stand up and walk towards the other two, they saw some shadows approaching the prince and his companion. As Matt's guardian, Tai grabbed his sword from its sheath and told TK:

"Stay here!"

Tai got out of the bushes, and passed through the path where Matt and Mimi were, getting on the other side, attacking the figure that was there. It was a girl, and just as she noticed Tai was going to attack her, she grabbed a sword of her own from her waist, and blocked his attack...

*Minutes before*

Sora, Ken, Miya and Kari walked passed trees, and trees, and more trees... always searching for any sight of Mimi. They looked everywhere, but were never able to find her, only having the awful sensation of being watched.

When they seemed to be walking for an eternity, they began to hear some voices. Following them, they finally found Mimi, talking with a boy on a darkened path.

"It's her." Sora stated, and was about to walk towards them when someone, from the other side, came running towards her, a sword in hands. Seeing the person was about to attack her, Sora grabbed her own sword, and defended herself.

She pushed the guy away, and stayed in an attack position, ready to fight if the guy attacked her again. But scanning her posture... the guy, with wide eyes, said at the same time as Mimi:

"Sora?" they asked.

Confused, Sora tried to see the guy's face clearly, and just a few seconds later, her face brightened with realization, her eyes showing amazement and happiness.

"Tai?" she asked, and noted the blonde guy with Mimi said the same thing at the same time.

Kari, recognizing her brother, squealed with happiness and jumped, running to hug her brother.

"Big bro!!" she said, rubbing her face on his chest. Tai blinked

"K-Kari?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Tai, is that really you?" came Sora's voice again. "After... so many years?" her eyes were watery, and her body shook a little.

Releasing Kari, Tai walked until he was just in front of the girl, and looked into her eyes. He smiled and nodded, his eyes threatening with tears.

"Yes... the time has passed, but some things don't change, like you, ne Sora?" he said winking, and Sora giggled, before wrapping him in a tight embrace, the others deep into oblivion.

TK, tired of just watching the sappy scene and everything else from behind some bushes, walked towards the others as well. Kari, seeing him, brightened even more, while he smiled as well.

"Hi Kari-sama." TK said, and the girl quickly almost tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"Oh TK!!" she exclaimed while hugged him. The boy laughed a little.

"It's been a while, ne?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said, finally releasing him.

"Well, I'm very confused." Ken said, also getting out of the dark, stepping into the whole nostalgic and confusing atmosphere.

"So am I." Miya said from her spot on his shoulder.

Sora, finally brought back to reality as her other two friends entered the space, cleared her throat and walked to Mimi.

"Well, we've finally found you, Mimi." Sora said smirking, while the girl blinked. Meanwhile, Tai talked with his prince as well.

"Ishida, at last!!" Tai said, waving his arms around. The two royalties widened their eyes, and looked at each other.

"Mimi??" Matt asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Ishida?? Yamato?!" she said as well, placing her hand on her mouth.

"Ahhh!! You're the person I was supposed to marry!!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"That clear things a little out." Ken pointed.

*At night*

They all set a camp, and sat around the fire. They ate their "dinner", nothing more than some fruits, and later began to chat.

"Well, I guess we should all introduce ourselves." Sora pointed out, and everyone nodded.

"Well, I'm Taichi Kamiya. But you guys can call me Tai." Tai began.

"And I'm Sora Takenouchi." Sora introduced herself.

"I'm Takeru Ishida, Matt's brother." TK said.

"I'm Ken Ichijouji."

"I'm Miya." Said the fairy, flying around happily.

"And I'm Yamato Ishida, call me Matt though." Matt pointed the obvious (A/N: Everyone already knew who he was."

"And I'm Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi said smiling. Then she turned her attention to Sora and Tai. "Well, would you clear something out for me?" they nodded. "Where the heck do you know each other from??"

"Well, since we were _really_ young." Sora began.

"Yep." Tai nodded. "Sora used to live in Hire before she moved to Kazind."

"I was born, in truth, in Kamunder." She continued. "But just as she gave birth to me, we moved to Hire."

"At that time, there was a war happening between Kamunder and Mizater, and her father battled in that war." Tai said.

"Exactly." Sora nodded. "When I moved to Hire, it didn't take long for me to meet Tai. He lived next door." She smiled. (A/N: You can figure out they met when they were like 4 or 5, ne?)

"Sore and me were the best friends ever!" Tai exclaimed, and looked at Sora. "Ne, Sora?" she giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's true. We used to play we were knights, and Tai didn't mind I was a girl at all." she smiled.

"That's why I recognized her. The attack position didn't change much (A/N: keyword: much. I'm not stupid, I know when they were small they didn't know positions at all.)." Tai nodded knowingly.

"Well, I recognized him because of his appearance. I didn't know Kari was his sister, I didn't have much contact with her at the time. But I was kind of stupid of not thinking of it before." Sora said, shaking her head.

"But..." Mimi began. "... what about Kazind?"

"Well, my mom and I were moving from Hire to Kazind when I was 6. But something happened, and my mother died along the way. In this forest." Sora answered.

"But, how did she die?" Matt asked, and received a death glare from Mimi, but he didn't see it at all.

"I don't really know." Sora continued. "We had to sleep in this forest and when I woke up, she was dead. I ran all the way to Kazind, directly to the palace. I managed my way in, and did talk to the king. He helped me and sent his men to take my mom out of the forest, and let me stay in the castle. Since then, I was trained to be Mimi's guardian."

"Wow, you're serious?" Tai asked. "I've got a similar story, just as you went away."

"Really?" Sora asked, looking rather sad.

"Yup. My parents went away, to go to Kazind, but they died on their way, in this forest. They were going to talk to King Sid, at King Isadore's request, so since I knew that, went to king Isadore to ask about them. But the king had just received the notice that they had died, along with another woman. It must have been Mrs. Takenouchi..." Tai said.

"It was." Sora confirmed. "King Sid told me two other bodies were found in the forest, beside my mother's..."

"That's the saddest story I have ever heard!" Mimi said, sniffing. "I think we'd better sleep, I don't want to hear anything anymore for tonight..."

"Me neither..." Kari said, looking really sad about her own family's story and Sora's.

"Well, I think someone should stay awake to watch over the others, for any odd things." Matt said. "After all that happened in this forest, it's really dangerous to just sleep in here recklessly."

"I agree." Tai nodded.

"I'll do it." Everyone said at the same time.

"I think only Matt, Sora, Ken and me should be the watchers." Tai said, and everyone else looked hurt.

"Why?!" they asked.

"It's not that you're weak, guys!" Tai defended his point. "But I just think we're the most powerful ones."

"I agree." Sora said.

"Okay..." the others nodded.

"Well, Ken can be the first one, then goes Matt, Sora, and then I'm the last one." Tai said.

"Fine with me." Matt said.

"For me too." Sora and Ken said.

"So, let's sleep, guys." TK said, and everybody went to heir dreamless sleep in the dark Fear Forest.

*The next morning*

When everyone had awaken at last, the only problem was where to head to...

"Well, what do you guys really want in Hire?" Matt asked.

"Well, in the first place, these four..." Mimi glared at Sora, Ken, Miya and Kari. "... weren't supposed to be here, but what's done it's done. We want to stop the war." She finished.

"So do we." Tai said.

"But my father won't stop. When he gets an idea in his mind..." Mimi was saying.

"... he won't change his mind." Matt finished for her, and she raised her eyebrow, assuming his father was just like hers.

"Well, your father too, huh?" she asked, smiling sadly.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Miya asked.

Everyone stay quiet, to think about something. Just then, an idea shook TK, and his eyes went wide.

"The Shadow Mage!!" he exclaimed, and everyone looked at him, some looking curious, and others surprised.

"Who is that?" Kari asked, blinking confusedly.

"My dad went to talk to her about something, and later he came back home with this crazy idea of war. Who knows, maybe we can talk to her and make both of them give the war idea up?" Matt asked.

"T-the S-Shadow Mage?!" Miya stuttered, hiding behind Ken's shoulder. This one blinked, and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Miya?" he asked concerned.

"I-I don't want to m-meet her!" she said, and hid her face.

"Well, we got no other option." Tai said.

"Well, before anything, who knows where she lives?" Sora asked.

"In the center of the forest." TK said.

"And where is that?" Kari asked.

"Heh, good question..." TK said, sweatdropping.

"Well, I guess we have no other alternative unless keep walking until we find this Shadow Mage..." Matt said.

"Matt's right." Mimi nodded. Sora then grinned.

"Yeah... and to think you didn't want to marry him, huh Mimi? Now you even keep _agreeing_ with him..." Sora said playfully.

"So did Matt!" Tai told his friend.

"Mimi was afraid he could be ugly." Sora continued, grinning.

"What a coincidence! Matt had the same fear!" Tai continued, smirking.

"Sora, could you DAMN stop THAT?!" Mimi said, blushing furiously.

"Tai, have you no praise for your _life_?" Matt asked through gritted teeth, blushing as well.

"S-sure." Both friends replied, but kept grinning.

"Great." Both said, and hurried in the front, Ken, Miya, Kari and TK doing their best to hold their laughter.

They kept walking, until they reached a place that, technically, they didn't want to be in. The entrance to a mountain and a sign gave them a horrible fear. More than the forest itself.

In the sign it said: Draco Mt.

"W-we're in D-D-Draco M-M-Mountain!!" Tai stuttered, barely able to talk at all.

"That can't be good." Matt continued.

Before they could continue their thoughts, a big white dragon appeared from the clouds, and landed in front of them. Great wind blew as the dragon's paws met the ground, and his wings waved around. Curious thing was that, he kept looking at Miya, and this one glared back.

"Be careful." Matt said, getting his sword from his waist, and positioning himself protectively in front of Mimi, who was just beside him.

But he didn't have time to think of anything, for someone jumped from somewhere in front of the dragon, in a defensively position, holding a spear. It was an elf. A crimson-haired elf, with tanned skin and light-blue eyes that could fool anyone who thought she was harmless.

"Don't you dare hurt him. Who are you, and what do you want in Draco Mountain?"

*To Be Continued*

- Okay, so it took me LONG ENOUGH, ne? ^^;; Well, what did you guys think? Any incoherent things, please forgive me, ok? You know, old fic, worse writing... *ahem* Please, do not forget to _review_, ok? Or else, I won't post the next chapter!! I'll see you guys later ^^ *waves* -


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh my God.... SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY FOLKS!!! I didn't intend on taking so damn long to update this O.o it's just that I've been so lost in my Yu-Gi-Oh! ideas and such, that I almost forgot that this fic was already written, and I just had to translate it ^_^U GOMEN NE! Here's the new chapter, and thank you guys for waiting... It won't happen again -_-U

Disclaimer: Ugh... WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!

Davis: Do we really have to remind you?

Matt: *points to Lawyers*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Okay, okay... I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND NEVER WILL!!

Lawyers: ^_^ *happy*

Lily: ¬¬ *annoyed*

Pairings:Mimato, with bits of Takari, Taiora, Kenyako and Davis/OC.

Keys: "lala" is talking and _italic_ is thinking

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

A Knight's tale

Chapter 5: Voice

By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

"Don't you dare hurt him. Who are you, and what do you want in Draco Mountain?" the elf asked, the tension of the moment flaring clearly in her light eyes.

"Don't worry." Matt said slowly, realizing the elf was just trying to protect the dragon. He dropped his sword slowly, seeing as the elf looked at him curiously but didn't drop her spear. "We don't want to hurt him, nor you." He added, and saw as suspicion waved in her emotive eyes.

"That's good to hear." She said, dropping her spear, but placing on the ground, blade up. "But _who_ are you, and what do you want in Draco Mountain?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To tell the truth, we didn't want to be here." Mimi said, walking towards the elf, but Matt stopped her placing his hand on her shoulder. She glanced back at him and nodded. "My name's Mimi, princess of Kazind, and he is Yamato, prince of Hire." Mimi explaining, and the elf blinked.

"Oh, the royalty." She said, making a reverence. "Where do you wish to go? Maybe I can be your guide and help you out." she continued, smiling at them.

"We want to go to where the Shadow Mage lives." Tai said, but just as the words left his mouth, the elf was back to her attack position, spear positioned threateningly at them.

"Everyone who's that mad mage's friend is my enemy!" she said angrily, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Calm down." The dragon, up to that point silent, spoke, and with a bright light, transformed himself from the big threatening dragon, into a little white creature with red eyes and tiny wings (A/N: You know, like Nall from the game Lunar TSSS). The elf glanced at him as he landed on her shoulder.

"But..." she tried to resonate, but he interrupted her.

"Who knows what they want with her?" he asked, blinking cutely. The elf sighed and smiled at him, then turning her gaze back at Mimi and Matt.

"Right... So what do you want with the mad mage?" she asked, gripping his spear tightly while keeping it straight and trying to control her temper.

"We want her to help us to prevent our kingdoms to war against themselves." TK said, but the elf frowned.

"Well, if I were you... I would _never_ ask for her help." She said, her voice very serious. Sighing, she continued. "By the way, my name's Claire, and the little one is..."

"My name's Dai!" the dragon said cheerfully and proudly from his position on Claire's shoulder. Giggling at him, Claire suddenly noticed Miya, who was trying to hide behind Ken's shoulder. She giggled again.

"Don't worry Miya." She said, a grin playing on her lips. "I won't say a thing." She said, and then Dai noticed whom she was talking to. He yelped and fell from her shoulder, but instantly blew his wings and prevented him to fall on the hard ground.

"Oh damn it!" he said with a funny accent. "It's the annoyin' chick!" he exclaimed, and everybody blinked as Miya flew furiously from behind Ken's shoulder and went to face the little dragon.

"Who are you calling annoying chick, furball?! Do I look like a chicken to you??" she asked, clenching her little hands in anger. The dragon's eyes twitched.

"Look, you crazy fairy..."

"I'm NOT a crazy fairy!"

"ENOUGH!" Claire yelled, making both of them shut up. She sighed heavily and glared at the both of them. "By the gods, you _still_ fight like that? C'mon, give me a break!" she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Ken walked to Miya, and tried to look at her face.

"You know them, Miya?" Ken asked, and the fairy looked up from wherever she was looking at him. She nodded slowly.

"Yes I do... Mainly the furball over there." She motioned to Dai whose eye twitched again.

"Why you...."

"Oh shut up." Claire said, rolling her eyes again. Groaning in frustration, she turned to the others. "We'll help you." She declared, and they cheered.

"Great!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. "So, how do we get there?"

"Well, I'll guide you to where the mad mage lives, but just as we get there, Dai and I are leaving, okay?" she asked, placing her spear on her back.

"Fine with me." Mimi replied smiling. Claire nodded.

"Good. It's a day until we get there so let's get going, we're kind of far." She said, and everybody nodded, then letting the blue-eyed elf take the lead.

The now young group of 10 (including a fairy and a mini-dragon) walked through the forest, Claire with Dai on her shoulder in the lead, while the others simply followed them. They walked in the darkness all day, and they could only realize it was dark because the moonlight somehow managed to shine through the tree leaves. At night, they took turns to take the watch position, Tai going first, then Sora, Ken, Matt and Claire would take the last turn.

In Matt's turn, however, things didn't go as smoothly as it went to the other guys. Suddenly, he began to listen to something else than the wind blowing on the leaves and the wild animals' roaring. Looking up immediately when he heard a human voice, it kept calling his name, very lowly and softly.

"Who's there??" he demanded, standing up from his sitting position against a tree's trunk. Nobody answered, instead the voice just kept calling him. Looking down at his friends, Matt decided to follow the voice and find out who was it already.

He followed the voice until he found a small lake. The moon shone brightly on its surface, and Matt had to hold his breath not to scream at the sight that met him. With the pretty lights reflecting from the water, the place looked almost heavenly, and standing above the water, at the middle of the lake, was a figure. A figure of a woman with long golden hair, eyes a shiny gray. Matt felt himself become teary.

"... Mother?" he asked silently, almost afraid as if it would drive her away.

"Matt, my son..." the woman smiled, her transparent figure walking slowly towards Matt's stunned presence, floating above the lake, never touching its surface.

"How... how is it p-possible??" he stuttered in disbelief. "You... died 9 years ago..." he said in nothing more than a whisper, but figure of his mother just kept smiling.

"Matt, my child, please listen to me..." she said, her hand almost touching his face. Matt's eyes widened.

"I... I...." he couldn't make himself to talk.

"Don't trust the ones that surround you, my son... They're not worth..." she said, her voice soft and calm. Matt's eyes widened even more, if possible.

"But... why?" he asked, eyes becoming unfocused in pure confusion.

"Just listen to me, Matt, don't trust them... don't trust..." her figure slowly began to fade, and Matt gasped.

"Mother?!" he asked, panicked. He didn't want her to go. It was all too confusing.

"Don't... trust..." was its last whisper, and Matt only touched air when he tried to reach her. 

"Matt?"

He hesitantly turned around, to find himself face to face with a sleepy Mimi.

*To Be Continued*

- *laughs maniacally* Now, it was pretty evil to stop there, wasn't it? =P Sorry, but I just COULDN'T resist and it was to make this story slight longer! ^-^ Anyway, please _review_ or I won't post the next chapter, okie dokie? So go on, and see ya next time!! -


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *sweatdrops* I realize how evil I have been with you guys and how neglected I have been with this fic -.-;; and I'm very sorry for that... BUT now, it's a New Year, and I'll try to fix all my delay mistakes with my fics!! Enjoy a new chapter, and please, don't stop reading and keep reviewing!! I thank ALL that reviewed until now (except the long-known Koumi-lover-Mimato-hater-that-has-no-life-and-keeps-bashing-my-stories)

Disclaimer: Okay, this is it!! *grabs Davis and ties him to a chair*

Davis: O_o What on Earth--

Lily: *hangs a sign around his neck*

Sign: LILY DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON, NEVER WILL, AND REMEMBER THAT

Lily: *nods vehemently*

Davis: *didn't like the idea so much* HEY!!

Pairings:Mimato, with bits of Takari, Taiora, Kenyako and Davis/OC.

Keys: "lala" is talking and _italic_ is thinking

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

__

A Knight's tale

Chapter 6: The Shadow Mage

By: Lily Maxwell

~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ~*~

"What happened, Matt?" Mimi asked, yawning. "Whom were you talking to?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Didn't you see it?" he asked, turning around and finding the place deserted. He was very disappointed. "It was... my mother..."

"Your mother?" Mimi asked, blinking confusedly, and looking around but, upon seeing Matt's saddened expression, walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked, and Matt shook his head a little, while conducing both of them back to where the others were.

When they arrived there, Matt sat down on a rock and Mimi sat beside him, looking up curiously at him.

"My mother... died 9 years ago." he said, and Mimi widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, but Matt merely shook his head and smiled faintly.

"No, it's okay... Don't worry about it..." he said, sighing heavily. Mimi remained confused but now was also concerned.

"My mother" she began, and he looked at her. "disappeared 9 years ago." she said, and Matt's eyes widened too.

"Really?" he blurted out, and the girl nodded.

"Yes... she and my brother. Madeline and Haku Tachikawa..." she admitted.

"I... I'm sorry..." Matt said, touching her hand. Mimi placed a hand on his lips and shook her head.

"Don't be. It's been such a long time..." she sighed deeply. "I've even lost hope in finding them." She said, looking away. Matt took her hand in his and smiled assuring.

"Don't lose it. At least they've just disappeared, not died..." he said. Mimi looked down.

"Would that really be?" she asked, and Matt made her look at him, lifting her face by her chin.

"I have a feeling... I think so." He said and smiled. Mimi smiled too and, looking into his eyes, started to move unconsciously forward. Matt too started to move forward and their faces were mere inches apart and then...

"Ahem." Someone said. "I hate to interrupt, but I think your turn is over, Matt." They turned around and saw Claire standing there, an eyebrow raised and smirk on her lips. Seeing that their faces were still too close to each other's, they broke apart immediately, blushing madly.

"You're right I've almost forgot good night Claire, Mimi bye." Matt said in one breath and very fast, before almost breaking into a run away from the girls. Mimi hesitated.

"I-I'm going too, goodnight Claire." She said, and still blushing, laid down next to Sora, away from Claire. The girl smirked.

"Goodnight..." she shook her head. "These two... I have a feeling they'll end up together in this." And with that, she sat on the rock Matt did before.

The next morning...

Matt and Mimi barely looked at each other or at Claire without blushing, and that was hilarious to the elf-girl. In the mean time, leaving everybody very confused and curious.

"What happened with these two last night?" Tai asked Claire, who tried to hold back a giggle without being much successful.

"Yeah, they are acting too strangely." Sora said, with an eyebrow raised in wonder.

"I'm sorry, but if you guys really want to know, you should ask them yourselves." The elf said, giggling.

It was then that, out of nowhere, two figures stepped out from between the trees and into the road, startling everyone. Matt, Tai and Sora immediately grabbed their swords while Claire grabbed her spear. Then, they took a good look at the newcomers.

One of them was a tall young man with dark hair and bloody eyes, and the other figure was a very white unicorn, with blue eyes. It was too small, and didn't look like it was an adult yet.

"Who are you?" Claire asked right away, narrowing her eyes. Then she widened her eyes, recognizing his features. "Wait a minute..."

"Hey!" Mimi exclaimed, going to the front of the group. "I know you, you are Vincent Labezky (A/N: *checks her old story and raises an eyebrow* Okay then... Labezky??), prince of the Kingdom of Kamunder!" she said, and that made something click in Matt's memory.

"Yeah, she's right... I've seen him before." He said, sheathing his sword. The young prince smiled slightly.

"Mimi and Yamato... it's so good to see you." He said, bowing a little at the other two. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"We should ask you the same thing." Matt said, but TK answered him anyway.

"We're going to the Shadow Mage's house." He said, and Vincent looked at him surprised.

"Really? I'm going there too!" he said. "Please, let me go with you!" he asked, eyeing Mimi and Matt.

"Why do you want to go there, prince?" Claire asked.

"Because of her." he said, pointing to the unicorn. Mimi smiled.

"Do you still hear what the mystic animals say?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I do. And she asked me to help her. She said she had to go see the Shadow Mage, and I decided to help." He said. Claire nodded.

"Okay, Vincent Labezky, you can come with us." Claire said, bowing to him. The longhaired stared at her for a moment, and Claire, upon seeing him, started to walk again. Vincent then noticed Dai on the elf's shoulder and Miya, next to Ken. He stared at them too, but they both ignored.

After another hour of walking, they finally reached a very old small house in the center of the Forest. They all stopped and just looked at the place for a while.

"Well, it's here, I-" Claire started, but Mimi made a shushing sound.

"Listen!" she said, and everybody fell silent. They started to hear voices coming from the decadent house, and looking at each other, decided to go see what it was. Walking silently towards the house, they stopped near the window, and when they looked inside...

"Dad!" Mimi, Matt and TK exclaimed in a low voice.

"What are they _doing_ here?" Tai asked, surprised.

"Pay attention and listen closely..." Ken said, and they all nodded.

Inside the mage's house...

"Have you announced the war yet?" the Shadow Mage asked.

"Yes." Both kings answered, looking to be in some kind of trance. The Mage smirked beneath her hood.

"Great. You will tell your warriors to give all of themselves, and to destroy their opponent. You two shall go too, and you will _kill_ each other." She said slowly, as if saying a spell. The kings nodded.

"Yes..."

"NO!" three voices said, and Mimi, Matt and TK stormed inside the house, breaking the front door. The others, without any other choice, followed them inside.

"How _dare_ you do such thing!" Mimi started. "You're hypnotizing them to destroyed each other, WHY?" she all but yelled. The mage narrowed her eyes.

"Get out!" she claimed, and with a wave of her hand, a great wind appeared out of nowhere and blew them out of the house. The mage did not stop, and stepping out of her house, started to form a ball of energy in her hands, and said: "You will be past from now on."

As all of them were on the ground, they seemed rather vulnerable. Kari tried to get out from under all of them, and at the perfect time, created a protecting spell, just as the mage released her own magic.

"Shield!" Kari claimed, and all were spared. They started to get up, but the Mage didn't look so disappointed.

"Do you really think you're good enough to defeat me?" she asked, grinning evilly beneath her hood. "But you're all wrong!" she raised her arms to the sky, and started to chant. "Rae psru oy foev awah tiw sei mene ymh sinabl lahs, sre wop tear gsih htiw dna, God Odin fos rew op eht nim mus I!"

The sky darkened, and lightning flashed, illuminating enough to show a figure coming from the clouds. A figure on a horse, a crimson spear glowing on his hand, his armor shining with each lightning, the horse's neigh as strong as the thunders.

All the mages in the group stared at the figure awed and terrified.

"It... it is..." Kari tried to say, but was unable.

"It's really Odin!" Mimi finished.

"We won't be able to dodge him!" Ken yelled.

As Odin went in their direction, they all closed their eyes and brought their arms up in a futile way to protect themselves. A bright light shone in a matter of seconds and then...

Everything went black.

*To Be Continued*

- Cliffhangers. Such old, meanie tricks. Lol, I'm sorry for doing that with you guys, but I think you want this to be a little long, now don't you? ^^U The next chapter will come out soon, I promise you, so please **review**, ok? And don't threaten my life!! That's the YGO fandom's work ^^UU -


End file.
